NaruHina: Awakening Love
by IsaacCornelius1472
Summary: 5 months after Pain's attack on Konoha (nothing else is story line has happened. yet) Naruto and Hinata fall in love. not good at summary just read. it's my first fanfic so have mercy.
1. Chapter 1

Awakening Love

One day in Konoha, a 16 year old boy was walking home after eating 12 large bowls of miso ramen at Icharuka's ramen stand. He was walking slowly towards his apartment in deep thought. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit. His eyes were a sapphire blue and he had bright yellow spiky hair that pointed out in all directions. Upon each cheek he had three whisker marks. On this same day a teenage girl as old as Naruto was walking home from the grocery store with a large brown paper bag filled to the brim with veggies. She wore light blue pants with a lavender and cream long sleeve jacket. She had dark blue-violet hair that hung down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale cream color. Little did they now that their lives would soon be connected and they would be inseparable

Naruto could not stop thinking about what Hinata said to him when she tried to protect him during the Pain battle. He had a dream about it the night before and when he woke up she was all he could think of all day. He kept thinking about how Hinata had confessed her love for him.

It had been 5 months since the Pain battle and the village was near completely rebuilt. (After the Pain battle nothing else happened.)

'Did she really mean it? Am I actually loved? What the hell is wrong with me? Do I love her back? Do I even know what love is?'

'_Of course you don't love her. Love is for the weak and we are not weak'_ came a demonic voice into Naruto's mind. 'Shut the hell up you stupid fox' Naruto thought back at the demon housed in his body. 'I can love. And I sure as hell won't let you stop me.'

A demonic laugh rang through Naruto's mind. '_Kit, don't be foolish. You would have been died long ago if it wasn't for my chakra. Your life is mine and I'll be damned if I let you destroy it by pursuing love.'_ Naruto had had enough of that damned fox. 'Who is he to say my life is his . I wouldn't have needed his chakra if it wasn't for him being in me in the first place.'

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he bumped into mass. He reacted naturally as he realized he hit a person carrying some groceries. He grabbed the bag in his right arm and wrapped his left one around that person's back.

Naruto was surprised to see Hinata in his arm. Hinata soon realized it was Naruto and began blushing as he helped her regain her balance. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't see you there." Hinata said kind of embarrassed.

"No, no, Hinata-chan don't worry it was my fault I was lost in my thoughts." He said sheepishly as scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, okay Naruto. It was nice to see you again but I have to go home to cook, Neji and his teammates just got back and are coming over later." Naruto handed her the brown paper bag and she started to walk away.

"Hey, Hinata-chan" Naruto called out "I have something I want to ask you." The young bluenette turned around to face the equally young blonde. "Hinata-chan, do you remember during the fight with that Pain guy what you said to me when you tried to protect me."

The young Hyuga stared at her long time crush and turned red faced. "Y-yes, I do. I said that I loved you." She blushed an even darker red. "I loved you when we were kids, I love you know, and I will love you for forever. I always loved you and all I want is to be accepted by you."

Naruto was a little stunned to learn that she used to like him as a child. 'how could I have been so blind' he thought to himself. "Naruto, I want to know how you feel towards me" she said with her head hung down.

'Do I love her. Do I even know what love is?' Naruto thought to himself. 'I may not know what love is but I do want to find out. And I want to learn to really love with her. I…' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying and Hinata running away.

'I have to tell her how I feel' he thought as he ran towards the fleeing girl. He caught her by the hand and made her face him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I sorry but I don't think I know how to love. I don't think it would be fair to you if I pretended to. I think you're great, you're strong and beautiful but I not sure that I know what love is. All my life I've been hated and only in the past few years did I find people that I care about immensely, and you are one of them. I want to learn to love and I want to learn with you. Hinata Hyuga will you give me the incredible honor of letting me take you out on a date.

Hinata had so much emotions flowing through her that before she could say anything she fainted and fell into Naruto's arms.

Naruto created a shadow clone that carried the groceries as he carried Hinata (bridal style) towards the Hyuga household.

Rate and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but sadly I don't.*goes in corner and cries* -5 minutes later- oh yeah here is chapter 2 (or is it.)

Chapter 2

Hinata woke up to see a pair of eyes the same color as hers. "Hanabi why are you so close." Hinata said as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked around to find that she was in her own room with her dad and little sister.

"What happened?" She asked her dad who had a concentrated, slightly frustrated, look. "Hinata, Naruto carried you here he said that you collapsed from exhaustion." Said Hanabi, she was happy to see that she was okay.

'Oh, yeah Naruto and I were talking and then he asked me out on a date.' She thought as her face turned red. "Is there something wrong, Hinata? Your face is red." Hanabi said. "Oh. No it's nothing" Hinata said then turned to her dad, who still had a slightly angry scowl.

'I knew this day would come, but I still don't like the idea of it. At least it is someone that I know." Hiashi thought to himself. 'He may be a little troubled but Naruto is a good kid. Why my daughter? Why not Sakura? Dammit. I should be happy for her; this is what she wanted for so long. Ugh.'

"Is something wrong father?" Hinata asked quietly. She had never seen her dad look… confused?

"Hinata, Naruto has asked me to allow him to go on a date with you." He said as he stood up.

'Really that wasn't a dream. He went as far as asking my dad for permission. Does he really like me that much?'

"Hinata you should get dressed dinner will be done soon and Neji is coming home soon. Hanabi took care of dinner." Her dad said as he led Hanabi out of her room. "Oh. And also Naruto is staying for dinner.

She blushed madly as her dad closed her door. She ran to her closet. 'I have to find something Naruto will like.'

**10 minutes later**

Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hanabi, and Hiashi were sitting around a table talking about Neji's latest mission. They all stopped when they Hinata's soft footsteps coming down the stairs. She wore an ankle length skirt that was a light lavender and a navy blue shirt.

Naruto loved how she looked. It made her look shy and beautiful. "Wow, Hinata you look great." He smiled to her as she sat across from him. "T-thank you, N-Naruto." She didn't say 'kun' because of her dad...

A/N: I have the rest of the chapter and 3 more written but I will not post them until I get 3 reviews with at least one sentence each. And I'm very happy that I got people to like my story, thank you. Until then may The Holy Iguana look upon you in good favor.


	3. Chapter 2-2

I'm so very sorry for the long wait but my laptop had crashed and is broken now. I have to use my sister's laptop and that means limited access, plus I have to clean her room every time I want to use it which sucks. I'm sincerely dedicated to this FF but I have a lot going on right now. If you think I'm not dedicated to this let me tell you this I've cleaned my sister's room 3 times just to be able to post this (I only get 60 minutes per clean).

Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Hinata and Naruto ate dinner quietly. They sat and listened to Neji, Lee, and Tenten tell how they took down 300 mercenaries to retrieve a statue worth 2 million ryo. Hinata tried to pay attention but couldn't help but find herself thinking of Naruto. He sat just across from her and she wanted to look at him.

She continued eating but tried to peek at Naruto. She turned red and lowered her gaze as she saw Naruto was stealing peeks at her too.

After dinner was done Hinata and Hanabi cleared the dishes and took them to the kitchen. The rest stayed and talked about past missions and their childhood memories.

Hiashi wanted to talk to Naruto and saw that now was his chance. He stood up and cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking.

"Naruto I'd like to talk to you, would you follow me to my office." He asked in his monotone voice and started walking down a hallway to his office not waiting for an answer. He heard footsteps behind him and knew Naruto was behind him.

He opened the door to his office and stepped in; Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him.

Naruto knew what their talk was going to be about, dating Hinata. He knew he would have to talk to Hiashi eventually and he was okay with it, after all she was his daughter.

They sat down face to face about 3 feet apart. Hiashi spoke first. "Naruto, you say you want to take my daughter out on a date, why do you think I should let you?"

Naruto knew he liked Hinata but didn't know how to express that. He decided to go with the first thing he thought.

"I really like your daughter." 'Not the best start' he thought to himself. "I think Hinata is smart, strong, and beautiful. I know she is the Hyuga heiress and I'm just…me, but I think I could make Hinata happy and protect her too, even though she is already strong.

Hiashi held back a smirk. He liked Naruto's answer and he knew him well enough to know he meant every word of it. Hiashi didn't know him personally but had some respect for him; after all he did save his daughter and the Hidden Leaf.

"Naruto let me tell you this, if you hurt me daughter in any way or try to have your way with her I will personally hunt you down and kill you." He said coldly. "Do you understand?"

Naruto felt a chill go down his back. "Yes, I do and I would never hurt Hinata and have too much respect for her to ever try anything."

'Damn. This boy really knew how to get on my good side. I guess I have no reason to say no.'

"Fine, Naruto. You and Hinata have my permission to date."

Naruto felt like he was just released from an interrogation but was happy that he got to go on a date with Hinata. Now he just needed to figure out what to wear on the date. 'Wow, this my first date, I hope it goes well.'

Hinata had just walked back into the living room to see Naruto walking with her father to his office. She knew what they were going to talk about, her and him going on a date.

"Hinata, what was that all about?" Tenten asked. Now all the attention was focused on her. She was about to say it was nothing but then...

"Naruto came home holding Hinata after she passed out and asked father to go on a date with big sister." Hanabi said then laughed at their faces.

Tenten's mouth practically hit the floor, Lee was wide-eyed (more than usual), and even Neji looked a little shocked. Lee shot up and was about to shout something but was stopped when Neji punched him in the throat. He held his neck and gagged, trying to breath. Neji sat back down. Hanabi laughed even more.

After Naruto and Hiashi's talk they left the office and went back to the living room. Neji said it was getting later and that he was going to leave. Lee and Tenten agreed.

"Thank you for having me over I enjoyed it." Naruto said as he got up to leave. He was walking towards the door when he heard a quiet voice.

"Umm… Naruto can I talk to you outside."Hinata said shyly.

"Sure, Hinata" Naruto said as he walked out with Hinata behind him. They walked to the entrance to the Hyuga compound.

"So, Hinata what did you want to talk about." Naruto asked as he turned to face her.

Hinata was blushing. "I-I uh. I wanted to tell you that our date will be the first one I've ever been on."

"Yeah I haven't been on a date either. I have no idea what to do." Naruto said nervously. But he was glad he wasn't the only inexperienced one.

There was a knock on the inside of the door. "uh... Naruto I have to got in now, ...good bye."she said ever so quietly.

"yeah I better be going to, bye." Naruto said he turned to leave but was surprised by a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." and the arms released him. He turned back to see Hinata running into her house.

A/N: when my laptop broke I lost all my chapters so im just redoing them, but I think the original was the best. Sorry. And I need help with what they wear on the date. It's a casual date not suits and ties, but not t-shirts and jeans. I don't think Hinata should wear a dress but if it sounds good and has a good reason I m willing to try. Oh, yeah im failing highschool. GO TBT! I might not post for a week or two but the sooner I get the clothes down the sooner I can finish writing. This Is the second part of the second chapter and is longer than the original. And as always may The Holy Iguana look upon you in good favor.

P.S. Have faith in me just a little

P.S.S. Thanks to Kamahamaha for my fav comment so far and to NinjaFadoodle for being the first and only one to review chapter 1


End file.
